The Training and Education Program Core has as its mission the training of talented postdoctoral fellows for careers in radiation biology research, specifically areas of development of new radiation protector and radiation mitigating agents. The Training and Education Program has as its goals the following aims: 1. Training postdoctoral fellows (as well as selected predoctoral candidates including technicians) in the use of assays, methods, reagents, animal models, and technology to study radiobiology and develop new products for entry into clinical use through the regulatory process. 2. Train researchers in the principles of radiobiology/epidemiology and safety through existing courses in radiobiology, radiation therapy physics, radiation counter-terrorism, and new seminar series to develop a base of knowledge in radiation biology. 3. Bring to the CMCR for educational expansion, speakers from other institutions and host seminars to faculty and students within the CMCR, and bring expertise and breadth of knowledge into the fields of development of new radiation protector and radiation mitigator drugs. 4. Mentor postdoctoral fellows (or appropriate graduate students) carefully in the basic principles of radiation biology with a goal toward fusing their training in basic chemistry into radiation biology to provide new careers in drug discovery specifically focused on radiation protector and radiation mitigator drugs.